


Tomorrow, Maybe

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [37]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Marian, my tomorrows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_She's always dreamt of houses and children._

_Once they were her dreams, but now they're theirs._

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_She still hopes: tomorrow, maybe._


End file.
